


Two Fools in Love

by candycanes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blackhawk organization and the public has noticed that things are a bit off between their favourite pairing and send in their PR girl to fix it.</p><p> Otherwise known as both boys are too stupid to see what's right in front of them and it takes some Christmas cookies to make love happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.. Not beta'd.  
> But yeah this is my first Kazer story. Im very excited and hope you all like it.

“You need to fix this Q”

“How am I supposed to fix this? Kane refuses to let Toews near him. Toews looks like a kicked puppy whenever Kane ignores him in favour of Panarin. I don’t know how to fix this”

“Find a way!!! Its supposed to be Kane and Toews. That’s what sells. Not Kane and the newest baby Hawk. Which, admittedly, sells amazing now, but what about when Kane gets bored? We all know he’ll get bored soon enough, but people are starting to notice the way Kane doesn’t hold on to Toews on the ice and ignores him on the bench.”

“If you’re so worried about this you fix it! I can’t always fix their problems. Besides you’re the PR girl aren’t you?” Q let out sarcastically. It wasn’t his fault the boys didn’t get along anymore. No one knew why or when Kane decided to ignore his Captain, but everyone knew it cut Toews like a knife. His random scraps and penalty minutes proved that Kane affected his game much more than he would like to admit. 

The Blackhawks PR girl looked a Q. He wasn’t sure what she wanted to get out of working with the Hawks, but he sure as hell knows she didn’t sign up to deal with emotionally stunted hockey players. She was young and if she could turn around the KaneToews Dilema she would be snatched up by the NFL. 

“Christmas.” Q looked up from the play he was drawing up. How the hell was Christmas going to fix their problem. “We'll do a Christmas shoot. Everything will be stupidly Blackhawks related. The boys will be wearing ugly Blackhawks sweaters.” Kat, Q remembered that she preferred to be called that instead of the title given to her by the organization, continued to pace as she thought out the boy’s photo shoot. “Obviously, they’ll have to argue about something. That’s what they’re known for. It’ll have to be video and pictures. They'll argue about the Christmas tree. Kane will insist on putting his number/face/puck/ whatever on the tree and Toews will say no. Something about keeping it traditional.” 

“And where will this magical shoot take place exactly? The UC doesn’t really provide the atmosphere needed to portray whatever you want to portray.” Q put his head in his hands. Outside, the boys were playing soccer and trying to convince Keith to be goalie. Toews had left early, there was no point in staying if you were going to be ignored by the only person that mattered. Fuck, Q thought to himself, I really hope this works. 

“Of course it doesn’t. That’s why we will shoot at Kane’s apartment. It will be quite… domestic.” Kat grinned as she finalised the details on her tablet. “Bye Q! Gotta go fix your problems for you!” She walked out and the boys parted as she walked through them. “Kane! In my office now!” Chirps filled the air behind Kat as she made her way to her office. This was going to work, even if it killed the two idiots in question. 

Q stared at the empty space in front of him. That girl was going to have both boys by the balls if they didn’t get their shit together. He kinda wanted to watch it happen.

_

Kane dreaded the day Kat had been hired by the Hawks. He knew that it was kind of his fault that the organization needed her so badly, but fuck now Tazer was coming to his apartment and he didn’t know if he could handle that without breaking down completely.

Its not that he didn’t want Toews in his space because trust him he really did. God he needed to be around Tazer, but being around him only hurt more. Kane wasn’t dumb enough to lie to himself. He was stupidly in love with him and has been since the minute he first saw him sitting in the locker room. And every time Kane looks across the ice and sees his dumb Canadian face he falls in love more. Jonny doesn’t even have to be smiling or looking at Pat he just has to be there.

There he goes again. Kane shook his head and slapped his hand against his forehead. He needs to stop calling him Jonny. He has no right. He's been ignoring Toews for a reason and this Christmas shoot was going to kill him. 

“Alright Mr. Kane you're done.” His makeup/hair stylist announced. Standing up and running a hand down his front he quickly gave his thanks and walked out. 

His eyes widened as he took in all the Christmas decorations. He apartment was lined with lights and ornaments of all sizes were placed on random surfaces. The tree was the main draw however, it was beautiful. Ten feet tall and decorated in red, gold and cream. His apartment felt even felt warmer. It felt a little bit more like home and when he stopped and saw Jonny sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands he couldn’t help the warm feeling he got. How he wished this was what he would really wake up to on Christmas morning. 

Just then Jonny turned to him and smiled. Kane felt his world stop as he looked at Jonny. He missed that smile so much. He missed how Jonny's eyes would soften and become fond as he looked at Pat. Kane felt a slow smile grow in response. God he wished he could have this moment forever. 

Unfortunately, a camera went off, ruining something Kane wished he could wrap up and keep tucked under his pillow. Immediately, he felt himself frown. This was only a photoshoot. Nothing else nothing more. 

Kane moved through the rest of the shoot on auto pilot. He posed the right way, smiled the right smile, and said the right lines. Kane stopped Kat as she moved to leave and asked if he could keep the tree and decorations. She smiled sadly at him and agreed. Pat wanted to cry when he realised that even she noticed that he was in love with his best friend. 

“Oh, Patrick, if only you would have told me. I wouldn’t have pushed this shoot so much. I would have forced the organization to let it go.” Kat confessed as she cupped Kane’s cheek. She wiped away the tear that fell and hated herself for putting him through this. “Im so sorry Patrick. Please don’t hate me. I should have noticed sooner.” Kane's tears fell faster and faster. His knees finally gave out and forced Kat to catch them both. 

Kane cried in the arms of a stranger as his heart broke once more and Frank Sinatra crooned in the background.

_

Jonny wanted to kill Kane for living across the river. Did he not know how hard it was to cross when it was only 10 degrees and snow was everywhere. Jonny had been hoping for a white Christmas and it certainly looked like his wish came true. He phone ringed as he entered Kane’s lobby and he sighed as he looked at the number.

“Hello Mr. Toews, this is Ashley calling to confirm your reservation for today.” Jonny pinched his nose and tipped his head back. He couldn’t confirm something that wasn’t a sure thing. If Kane said no Jonny was sure he would just throw himself into the river instead of eating alone on Christmas Eve. “Mr. Toews are you still there?” 

Jonny inwardly cursed and tried very hard not to kick at the wall next to him. “Yes, yes I’ll-we will be there. Thank you very much.” He hung up as he entered the elevator and punched the wall next to him. Quietly praying to multiple gods and goddesses that Kaner would agree he smiled as he thought on Kane’s smile. As he made his way to Pat's apartment he shook his head and chuckled as he heard someone sing about dreaming of a white Christmas. 

Finally, he entered his beloved's apartment and was  
assaulted by the smell of baking and the sound of Kane singing along. Moving quietly to the kitchen Jonny couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight of a flour covered Kaner. Making an executive decision to move behind Kaner and wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Hey Kaner” Jonny murmured into Pat's ear. He tightened his arms as he felt Kane startle and start to stuggle. “What are you baking. I’m not letting you go so you can stop wiggling around.” He smiled into Kaner's hair as Pat began to relax in his hold. God this felt so right Kane needed to always be in his arms. 

“Cookies, you want some?” Patrick closed his eyes as he leaned back into Jonny. He felt so safe, so perfect. He wished he could have this forever. He felt Jonny's smile and helplessly smiled back even though Jonny couldn’t see. “We need to talk Jonny.” Kane finally stated, he didn’t want Jonny to stop holding him, but god they needed to talk. He couldn’t hide his feelings anymore and if that meant losing Jonny then the river looked pretty appealing.

Jonny nodded knowing that this conversation had to happen. Especially if it determined whether or not Jonny would be alone for life. Simply put, Kaner was it for Jonny, ever since he saw him in his stupid flip-flops he knew Kaner was it. Hopefully, Jonny was it, or maybe even an option, for Pat too. He let go of Kane and grabbed two beers before moving to the living room. 

Patrick was already there staring out the window at the snow falling on their city. Jonny came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Pat once more. God he did not want to let go. Not now, not ever. “What’s up Pat?” Pat turned in his arms and brought his hands up to rest on Jonny’s chest. 

“God, I love you so fucking much.” 

Kane felt his face flush and his mouth drop open. That was not what he planned to say. He planned to make Jonny sit down and give him a long explanation of how and why he fell in love, but apparently his impulse control was on vacation. He watched as a slow smile spread on Jonny a face, gasped as he felt the arms around tighten, and flushed further as they brought him closer to Jonny. “Jonny?”

Jonny smiled and angled his face down. This was exactly what he wanted. As he thought about the decorations, the snow, the tree, and Kaner’s stupid figurine still hanging on it he knew that this was what he wanted every Christmas. “I love you too Kaner, so fucking much” he whispered as he brushed his lips against Pat's.

Kaner let out a desperate whine as he crushed his lips against the ones he dreamed of so much. He gripped Jonny’s hair and felt as Jonny’s hands began to wander up and down his sides. Moaning as Jonny’s tongue forced his way to mouth he keened as Jonny grabbed his ass and began to knead. Kane pulled away from the kiss and whimpered as Jonny began to suck and bite at his neck. He clung desperately to his lover as he gasped and writhed under Jonny’s mouth and hands. 

“Wait! Wait the cookies are going to burn!” Kaner got out as he didn’t really try to get Jonny to stop. Jonny pulled away and laughed at Kaner's pouting face. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me! I’ve been working really hard on those cookies.” Pat finally detangled himself from Jonny and moved to the kitchen. His heart was bursting with happiness and he couldn’t help but smile widely as Jonny entered behind him.

“I love your dimples.” Jonny declared as he sat down and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

“Is that all you love?” Kane asked shyly, his eyes looking at Jonny from beneath his lashes. He wasn’t really fishing for compliments per say. He kind of just wanted reassurance and really wanted to hear Jonny say it again. 

Jonny chuckled and stood. He walked to where Kaner stood and trapped him against the counter. He could appreciate their height difference in this position and hopefully would much later.

“I love the way your eyes shine when you make a goal. I love it when you smile at random things like a puppy looking at you on the street. I love the way your curls fall on your face at the end of games. I love that you're both the sweetest, kindest, most honest person, but at the same time you’re this major asshole who has fucked up so many times. But that just means that you come back from them stronger and better then before.” Jonny smiled as Kaner's watery eyes met his. 

“I-uh. You do that. You make me want to be a better person. Better at everything” Kane admitted. He cursed at himself for not coming up with anything better. “I’m not good with words Jonny. Ill probably just feeling-vomit you later.” Pat hid his face against Jonny’s neck and grinned as he felt Jonny laugh underneath him. 

“That’s okay Pat. I’m obviously the smart one in this relationship.” Jonny teased. He grinned as Kane pulled away with defiance on his face.

“Hey! Don’t be an asshole you asshole!” Kane punched Jonny’s chest and smiled. This, Jonny standing in his kitchen on Christmas Eve with Christmas carols playing and cookies cooling on the counter, is exactly what he’s always wanted

All he's ever wished for.

-

“What do you mean I have to put on a suit!? What if I don’t want to wear a suit!? Why can’t we just stay at home!?” Pat whined on the bed as he watched Jonny get dressed. Man, was that a sight to see tanned and toned, muscle rippling underneath skin as Jonny moved.

“Yes Kaner, you have to wear normal clothes. Specifically a suit because this is important and I like the way your ass looks in the pants.” Jonny smirked as he turned to face Kaner. His face flushed as he drank in the sight of a naked Kaner playing with his hard cock. “Really Kaner?!” He tried to sound indigent, but failed to keep the breathlessness out of his voice. He could feel himself harden in his sacks and began to palm himself. 

“You were putting on a show Jonny. I couldn’t help it.” Kane moaned and closed his eyes as his other finger began to press against his hole. He opened his eyes once he heard a zipper be pulled down in an otherwise quiet room. He let out a whine as Jonny began to jack himself off at the sight of Kane playing with himself. A moan tore itself from his throat when Jonny began to climb onto the bed. Pat whined when he looked at Jonny’s thick, uncut cock, and fuck he wants it his mouth. He told Jonny so and whimpered as Jonny brought his cock up to Kane’s mouth. 

“Fuck baby. I love your mouth. Its made to suck my cock isn’t it love? You look so good baby. Dick sucking lips wrapped around me. Can’t wait to choke you on my cock. You’ll look so good.” Kane moaned and whined at Jonny’s dirty talk. He couldn’t wait either; Jonny is much bigger than Kane in terms of width and length. He's a good nine inches long and around 3 inches wide. Fuck, Kane couldn’t wait to have that in him. 

Kane's fingers began to speed up as he came closer and closer to cumming. He sucked Jonny and came when he felt the head hit the back of his throat. 

“Shit baby you came already. Just from sucking my cock? What am I going to do with you?” Jon groaned out. Kane brought his hands up to stroke the part of Jonny’s cock that couldn’t fit into his mouth. Jonny was getting the messiest blowjob in life and was loving every minute. He loved the way Kane looked up at him. Cherry red mouth stretched around his cock, baby blue eyes shining up at him with unshed tears, and pale skin littered with various hockey injuries for his eyes to drink in. “God, you’re perfect baby. And you’re mine.”

Kane moaned his agreement and prepared to swallow Jonny’s cum. Jonny had Pat's curls gripped in his hand and gave them a sharp tug to warn Kaner. Kaner doubled his efforts and began to stoke faster. Jonny grunted out a low “fuck” and spilled down Kane’s throat. Kane moaned and began to swallow down Jonny’s hot load. He kept Jonny in his mouth until he began to get soft and latched onto the head as Jonny pulled out. Jonny gripped his length and rubbed the head against Kaner's lips; coating them in his seed. Kane cleaned Jonny off and then licked at his own lips; moaning at the taste of his love on his lips.  
Jonny leaned down to kiss Pat softly.

“Go get cleaned up and dressed baby. We have to go.” Jonny stood and tucked himself back in. Fixing his tie he smirked at Pat's complaints and slapped his lovers ass once he stood and made his way to the bathroom. “Good boy.”

Patrick froze and flushed. He really wouldn’t mind being Jonny’s boy.

-

Their dinner went by fast. Neither male really wanted to stay. They were both anxious to go back home and get out of their suits. They talked about possible plays, players that needed to get bumped down to the minors, and ones that needed to come up to play with the team. Most importantly they talked about them. They talked about what they wanted separately and were pleased at how easily they could be modified to fit them both. 

Finally, Jonny called for the check they made their way to the car. Jonny kept one hand on Kane's upper thigh as he drove through the quiet city. Pat took in the sights and smiled as Jonny pulled in front of the building. Both men got out and the valet took Pat's car. 

The boys kept their hands to themselves ss they made their way through the lobby, but all bets were off when the elevator door closed. Jonny grabbed Kane and slammed him against the wall. He took advantage of Kane’s gasp and slipped his tongue ruthlessly laid claim to Kane’s mouth. Kane moaned and gripped at Jonny’s biceps. He leaned his head back as Jonny began to mouth down his neck. Kane knew not to be surprised if later on he saw a hickey, or multiple hickies. 

They continued to kiss and grope as they walked to Patrick’s apartment. They only stopped when Toews noticed a wrapped present on the floor. Pat made confused noise once he noticed that Jonny’s lips had stopped moving against his. He moved to look where Jonny was looking a smiled when he saw the present. Pat loved presents and bent to pick up the beautifully wrapped box.

Jon couldn’t resist and slapped Kaner’s perfect ass. Kane gasped and slammed one hand against the door. 

“Jonny..ah Jonny please!” Kane whimpered and arched his back so that his ass stuck out even more. “Please! J-Ah!” Pat cried out when a particularly harsh slap landed and keened as Jon kneaded the area.

“You like this baby? Like being spanked out in public? Maybe I should do this at games. Put you over my knees and pull down your pants. Show off your bubble butt to all the boys in the locker room. Would you like that?” Kane whined in displeasure and Jon chuckled in response. “No you wouldn’t and I wouldn’t let that happen. You’re only mine. Mine to touch. Mine to kiss. Mine to tease.” He punctuated his sentence with a light brush against Patrick’s hard cock. “Pick up your present babe and open the door. I can’t wait to make you scream.” Jon murmured into Kane’s ear. Kane mewled and rubbed himself back against Jon's cock. 

Kane quickly opened the door and let Jonny in. He threw the present in the general direction of the tree and laughed once Jonny began to tear off his suit. They stumbled into Patrick’s room leaving behind them a trail of clothes. 

“Prep your self” Jon commanded as he pushed Kane onto the bed. Kane fumbled in his bedside drawer for the lube and began to quickly prep himself. “Slowly baby. I'm not exactly small.” Jon stated, stroking his own cock and watching the love of his love ready himself. “Need some help?” He finally offered after watching Patrick struggle to get the right angle. Lubing his fingers up quickly, Jon slipped one finger and then another next to Patrick’s own.

Both began to stretch the shorter male and Jon tipped Kane’s head up for a kiss. They kissed passionately and smiled at random moments. Neither had ever felt this much love and raw emotion during sex before. “I'm ready baby” Kaner announced and slipped his fingers out. Jon continued to prep in fear that he might unintentionally hurt his lover.

Finally, he slipped his fingers out and asked for a condom. Kaner shook his head and flushed “I.. I want to feel all of you. And I want you to come inside me” Kane declared with a determined look on his face. 

Jon groaned and crushed his lips to Kaner's. “Whatever you want baby. It’ll always be whatever you want.” Jon gripped Kaner’s hip and began to push in. “Tell me if I’m hurting you okay? I'll stop.” Kane grunted in agreement and told Jon to keep going.

Moments later Jonny was finally all the way inside. Kane moaned and writhed under Jon and honestly, he’s never looked more beautiful. Johnny began to slowly thrust. His pace grew as Kane began to moan and babble. Kane begged for more, harder, faster Jonny Jonny! Jon groaned and increased the speed of his thrusts. Occasionally he would lean down and bite at Pat's neck; increasing the number of hickies on his boyfriends person. 

“Fuck Jon you’re so good at this! Why are so good at this?! Ah, ah please Jonny!” Kane continued to beg as Jonny relentlessly pounded against his prostate. He was trying to keep himself from cumming, but he felt so full, so good impaled on Jon’s cock. “Baby I’m going to cum! Ah!”

“Cum for me.” Kane came with a scream. The sound of Jonny's name bounced off the walls as Kaner’s back arched beautifully and his cum hit his stomach. All he could feel was white-hot pleasure and he’ll swear later on that he blacked out. The strength of Kaner’s orgasm forced Jonny to still his movements. Pat’s hole clutched around his length like a vice and Jon could only grind into Pat. Five semi-thrusts later Jon groaned and came. Patrick’s name falling from his lips like a prayer.

“Fuck baby that was so good.” Jon murmured as he pulled out and began to touch Kane’s swollen hole. “You look so good like this. My cum leaking out of you. I want to keep you like this forever. Wet and open for me.” He announced, licking Kaner’s stomach clean. He moved up to kiss Kaner and let him taste himself on Jon's tongue. 

“I love you Jonny”

“I love you too Peeks”

-

“Hey, what was in that present?” Jonny asked as they sat on the couch the next morning. 

“Hmm? Oh, I haven’t even opened it yet. Well the tag says its from Kat” Pat stated as he began to open the gift. Inside there as a note and a picture frame. 

“ I didn't allow the organization to use this one. I hope it finds you well" - Katerina de la Corona

Both boys smiled as they looked at the picture. 

“Merry Christmas baby”

“Merry Christmas mon cherè”

The smile both boys had on their faces was similar to the ones captured in the picture

It’s the smile only fools in love could have.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!


End file.
